A Minha História
by iloveachele
Summary: Dianna Agron estava pensando seriamente em desistir de sua carreira de atriz e pegar o primeiro avião para longe de LA. Até que recebe uma ligação para participar de uma nova série televisiva. A partir daí  tudo parece começar a funcionar...


**N/A: Olá, essa é ****uma fic Achele. Será toda em POV da Dianna e começa no momento em que a Di é chamada para trabalhar em Glee.**

**Ah, eu não quero ofender Lea nem Dianna e não tenho ligação com nenhuma das duas (infelizmente!). Essa é apenas uma história inventada da cabeça de uma desocupada :)**

**Esse capítulo é mais um prólogo. ****Espero que gostem e acompanhem. Comentários e críticas são sempre bem vindos, boa leitura.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SINOPSE:<strong>_

_Cansada de fazer 15 testes por semana sem receber nenhum retorno, Dianna Agron estava pensando seriamente em desistir de sua carreira de atriz e pegar o primeiro avião para longe de LA. Até que recebe uma ligação para participar de uma nova série televisiva. A partir daí tudo parece começar a funcionar. Fama, dinheiro, amigos e até mesmo um improvável amor entram em cena. Só que no caminho dessa sua nova vida Dianna vai ter que decidir o que realmente importa para ela ser feliz._

• • • • •

**1**

**DIANNA AGRON, MAS VOCÊ PODE ME CHAMAR DE CHARLIE**

"_You've got a lovely way with words, must be the way you see the world, it's just the way you see the world…" _The Virgins - Rich Girls

Uma das lembranças mais antigas que tenho da minha infância é da minha mãe lendo uma história para mim e para Jason, meu irmão mais novo, antes de dormimos. Esse foi um ritual que fez parte do nosso quotidiano familiar por muitos e muitos anos.

Mamãe tinha um livro fantástico que continha vários contos de fadas em suas versões originais. Eram histórias infantis com tantas aventuras e encantamentos envolvendo bruxas, dragões, fadas, piratas e princesas que Jason e eu diversas vezes ficávamos acordados até tarde conversando sobre qual seria a continuação que a história daquela noite levaria. Eram discussões animadas sobre o fim que o terrível Barba Azul merecia ou se o caçador ia obedecer a malvada rainha e levar para ela o pobre coração da Branca de Neve. Era uma algazarra só! Geralmente mamãe aparecia minutos depois e ameaçava não ler a continuação no dia seguinte se não fechássemos nossas matracas e fossemos dormir já. Aquela época foi realmente divertida.

Uma coisa que sempre me chateou foram as histórias que acabavam com o conhecido _"e viveram felizes para sempre"_. Não me conformava com isso. Justamente quando a princesa conseguia ficar com o seu amado príncipe a história acabava. Era tão injusto.

- Ah, não! E o que acontece depois disso? – eu perguntava chateada enquanto minha mãe fechava o livro.

- Só isso, querida. Viveram felizes para sempre – ela me respondia.

Mas como felizes? Como se vivia feliz para sempre? O que diabo eles faziam?

Então quando cresci mais um pouco comecei a escrever minhas próprias histórias. Escrevia finais diferentes para meus contos favoritos e muitas vezes contava o que acontecia depois do "felizes para sempre". E agora olhando para trás percebo uma coisa. Muitas vezes os personagens se separavam no final.

Minha mãe não entendia o porquê das minhas histórias terem geralmente finais não tão convencionais e ficava ainda mais confusa quando lia no lugar da minha assinatura o nome Charlie.

- Por que você não assina seu nome? Quem é esse tal de Charlie?

Com meus 12 anos eu não sabia muito bem o que responder. Charlie era... Bem, ele era como se fosse um amigo que me ajudava a escrever o que realmente acontecia nos contos. Ele sempre me ajudava a ver que a bruxa apesar de algumas traquinagens era muito melhor que a fada invejosa ou que a Cinderela depois de conhecer o príncipe descobre que ele é um chato de galocha, porque, convenhamos, ela foi muito precipitada ao se casar com ele. Eles se conheceram por menos que 24 horas e já se casam?

No ensino médio minhas histórias mudaram de rumo. Deixei os contos de fadas de lado e escrevia contos mais atuais. Mas no final era basicamente a mesma coisa. Os meus personagens dificilmente ficavam juntos no final. E Charlie continuava lá assinando essas minhas histórias. Foi nessa época que descobri quem ele realmente era. Não apenas um amigo. Charlie era eu. Uma espécie de alter ego masculino, vamos dizer. Era um pedaço de mim que via a realidade tal qual ela é.

Mas não eram apenas histórias depressivas que criava, afinal, sou uma garota. Contos com finais felizes foram feitos também, eram mais raros, mas aconteciam. E essas são as histórias que, apesar de mais difíceis de criar, são as minhas favoritas. E quando nessas histórias os meus personagens finalmente conseguiam o seu desejado "feliz para sempre" a assinatura que aparecia era o meu verdadeiro nome.

Aliás, que grosseria a minha, ainda não me apresentei.

Eu quero contar aqui a minha história. Uma história que dessa vez não está sendo criada na ponta de um lápis, mas sim através das minhas decisões e ações. Como você deve ter percebido eu não sou tão boa em finais felizes, mas prometo que irei tentar. Afinal, todos merecem seu "feliz para sempre".

E eu sinto que a minha história vai realmente começar agora. Acabei de receber uma ligação que provavelmente vai mudar os rumos da minha vida. Fui aceita para trabalhar em um projeto televisivo que é diferente de tudo que eu já vi e que é tudo o que eu sempre quis participar. Mal acredito que fui escolhida!

Ah, desculpe novamente. Você deve estar se perguntando quem eu sou. Bom, meu nome é Dianna Agron, mas você pode me chamar de Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ****Devo dizer que atualmente estou em uma fase bem deprê (que traduz-se tomei um pé na bunda) e como estou com bastante tempo ocioso e pensamentos destrutivos resolvi fazer algo produtivo como escrever para me distrair. Com a minha nova obsessão em Achele achei legal contar a "história" que aconteceu com elas desde o comecinho. Pelo menos o que nós fãs loucas adoramos imaginar!**

**Estudo e trabalho, então não posso atualizar todo santo dia, mas prometo tentar :)**


End file.
